


[DV]二战AU短篇—黑天鹅

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 二战, 党卫军, 黄暴文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 原计划是想写黎明的镜像FT，但是写着写着，就很想单独成番，所以这个里面哥是一个精致的利己主义者，蛋嘛，我不晓得，BT？PS：之前有人吐槽我总是不做完，我摔笔，这次做完给你们看看，还有不是想看哥自我PLAY，给给给，都有
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

引子

“我爱你。”

这话说得突兀，维吉尔一时愣住，不知如何反应。

如果单看当前状态，两人亲密无间（他们胸口相贴，但丁的大手平稳有力托住臀瓣，他双腿张开缠绕在结实的腰部，手臂环扣架在对方肩上，抚摸着背部线条分明的肌肉），彼此契合（粗热性器还在体内蓬勃搏动，但丁仰头，用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着他，自己忍不住收缩肠道，结果又被对方用力按了两下，直到股间嫩肉被粗硬阴毛狠狠摩擦，肿胀卵蛋挤压着肛门周围展开的粉色褶皱，这是提醒他屁眼已被撑成圆圆小洞，而维吉尔自己的阴茎则卡在两人中间，即使缺少爱的关注，也能兴奋得高昂竖起）。

所以，情理之中，他觉得此时自己也该说一句我爱你，作为礼貌性的回复。

可但丁拒绝了。

“如果不愿意，就不必说相同的话。”

序章

维吉尔坐在办公室外的长椅上，安静的等待通知。走廊上人来人往，大家只是偶尔瞟他一眼，又很快略过。被注意是因为身上穿着灰底浅蓝色条纹的囚服，被忽略又是因为像他这样可以出现在办公楼的囚犯不止一个。

“进去吧，长官叫你，”卫兵推开门冲里偏了下头。

他站起来，神色坦然的走进去。

是的，神色坦然，维吉尔对自己卓越的接受度和顽强的适应力也颇感惊讶。仔细回想一个月前，他还坐立不安焦躁的扭动在那个相同位置，在大门打开的一刻，心脏都紧张得仿佛要从嗓口蹦出。

罪恶之门向他开启，恶魔在里轻轻招手。

而如今，他已被训练得非常娴熟，在听到门锁扣上的瞬间便轻松卸掉所有包袱，自然跪下，像狗一样爬着过去。

但丁坐在办公桌后，似乎忙于批改一些文件。维吉尔被尴尬的晾在旁边，无所适从盯着眼前逐渐突起的裆部。在他纠结要不要主动伸手替对方解开皮带时，但丁突然合上文件，把全部注意力移到自己身上。

“你倒是挺心急的，”对方侧身下沉斜靠在座椅上，嘴角露出一个自鸣得意的微笑。

维吉尔无话可回，但又愤愤不平。

咱俩到底谁是急不可耐的那个？起码我的阴茎老老实实呆在原位，而你的阴茎，如果不是军裤包裹，早就从拉链缝中窜出来了。

“你还在等什么？”

我在等你下令！他的脑袋大声吼道。

不过怒归怒想归想，自己还是温顺的跪过去，松开皮带扣，拉下金属链，将滚烫坚硬的肉棍从黑色裤筒里解放出来。颜色暗沉的龟头正兴致勃勃吐着精液，白色奶油沿粗壮阴茎慢慢滑下，滴落在杂乱无章的耻毛上，厚重腥味扑面而来。

他一定是忍不住又皱眉了，因为但丁好奇问道。

“不喜欢吗？”

说实话，当然不喜欢，任何一个取向正常的男性都不喜欢用嘴去服务另一个男性的生殖器，但奇怪的是，现在的他竟可以做到面不改色的摇头，并问心无愧的回答，“喜欢。”

你说，人，是不是一种神奇的动物。

“那让我看看你有多喜欢，”对方敞开双腿，在靠椅上躺好，拍了拍维吉尔脸颊，暗示自己可以“开工”。

对，维吉尔把他接下来要做的事称之为“工作”，只有这样，才能多少弥补他那点仅剩的可怜自尊。

在经过20多分钟不懈努力后，他终于尝到熟悉的前列腺液，同时，嘴里鸡巴也开始规律悸动。但丁大腿收紧，嘴中发出含糊不清的小声嘀咕，似乎在高潮边缘徘徊挣扎。

于是，他吞咽得更加卖力，摆动头部上下摇晃，利用柔软舌尖将牙齿完美隐藏，使温暖口腔变成一个筒状肉管，快速移动，让敏感龟头在每一次深喉都能准确无误撞上丝滑的咽部肌肉，按摩被精液打湿的光滑表皮。来不及喝下的唾液和精液相伴流出，维吉尔其实可以放慢舔舐速度，悄悄停下用手背擦拭嘴角。可他选择不这么做，任由半透明液体滴滴答答弄湿阴毛。

因为但丁就喜欢看他狼狈不堪的丢人模样，这时候让但丁“喜欢”，就能有效缩短性交时间，挽救他酸痛麻木的可怜下巴。

口交对维吉尔来说不再是件困难的事，不像第一次，被但丁抓住头发按下脑袋，强行含入所有鸡巴。整个头颅似乎都被男性硬屌全部塞满，眼泪鼻涕放纵般倾泻而出，他就像个乞丐哭着讨要怜悯。但没用，嘴巴依旧被硕大肉棒牢牢地封死，火热铁柱卡在喉咙疯狂滑动，仿佛要把自己凶狠贯穿。喘不上气只能哽咽，因此，维吉尔很（不）争气的昏了过去，直到岩浆般粘稠滚烫的精液把自己灌醒。唇齿间喷涌溢满的男性味道瞬间淹没了所有触觉，呛得他不得不张大嘴巴，尽可能将满嘴种子囫囵吞肚。

而现在，他甚至能分出精力在换气之余单手搓动肥厚睾丸，轻轻揉捏，有技巧的加速对方射精。

由此说明维吉尔舔屌的能力在肉眼可见飞速提升，可他完全没有收获任何成功的喜悦，口技出众，又不是一件值得夸耀的好事。

“好了，”但丁声音沙哑呼吸急促，将最后一股精液射入食道，抖了抖拔出尚有硬度的阴茎。

他仰头先给对方一个脖颈颤动粘液流入的全景图，随后又装作意犹未尽的舔舔嘴角残留精液。

但丁歪头带着惊讶又满足的笑容望向他，“把裤子脱了，趴上来。”

太好了，这事儿还没完，现在他要卖屁股了。

维吉尔要庆幸对方第一轮射的多，量足，略微干呕还能吐出部分，再混合自己的唾液，差不多能让肛门润滑到即使直接插入也不会撕裂流血的程度。

当然，维吉尔不傻，虽然不是每次都沦落到撅起屁股被对方像女人一样使用的地步，但有备无患，所以他每来之前都会偷偷先做润滑，可问题是他那该死的屁眼，总是能完好如初紧密闭合。

真该死！

因为但丁是不会给他太多时间做准备工作，但丁更希望自己体验痛苦，来自他给与的痛苦。这种残忍的施虐性就如原野上狂奔的豺狼，在麋鹿未断气时就开膛破肚，享用仍在跳动的心脏和不断起伏的肺叶。

办公室里光线很足，这大概与房间的设计有关，书桌后面不是传统的开放壁炉，而是一面巨大的3扇2开玻璃窗。红色布帘收在两侧，使源源不断的光柱投射进来，落在棕色桌子表面，也就是维吉尔面朝下，展示臀部的位置。

窗外是一片空地，没有其他对应高度的建筑物，而这片空地则是用来处决囚犯的行刑场。

但丁曾把他按在中间这扇玻璃窗上，一边强迫自己观看同伴枪决，一边进行惨无人道的性侵犯。

那也是第一次，他哭的比口爆那次还要厉害，如果说强迫口交是剥夺他作为男性的尊严，那这一次就是赤裸裸的质疑他作为人，存在的意义。

眼泪与外面吹打在玻璃窗上的雨水重叠，劈里啪啦，砸向窗台。

让他失声的不是来自身后肠壁的粗暴搅动，也不是蛮横狂野的夯实攻击，尽管那种撕碎拉扯的疼痛，仿佛用烧红铁刺穿进臀心，直插肺腑。但这都不是引起维吉尔精神崩溃的真正原因，表皮痛苦只会让他机械流泪，埋怨命运不公，反而触发活下去的欲望。而现在，这种全面失控，压抑内疚的负罪感却要把他生吞活剥，让自己第一次产生，我怎么不去死的想法。

对方俯身贴背，一手握住他脆弱疲软的性器，一手钳住他不停痉挛的双肩，舌头舔吸耳朵，柱体深陷其中，野蛮的抽插声带不走耳边倾诉的残酷真相。

“那个红头发的，是你的朋友吧，”但丁浑浊的喘息声中夹杂着些许笑意，“维吉尔，如果不是你配合，我们，就找不到，他们.....”

“你出卖了你的朋友，后悔吗，想死吗......”

他闭上眼睛，调整呼吸，试图缓解痛楚，可惜做不到。

因为有人就是不肯放过他。

“可是你又不忍去死，你瞧，这就是你，骄傲，只是看上去.....”

“就像你下面，小嘴收紧，拒绝入侵.....”

“可我还是，闯入这块处女地，被我征服，舍不得离开......”

越来越急的抽搐让他呼吸紧迫，眼冒金星，腿脚不稳几欲跌倒，以至于但丁不得不中途停下，维持阴茎半插的状态把他翻过来，面对面抱起。

“看着我维吉尔.....”

他视线模糊，只看到两盏琉璃似的蓝灯。

你说得对，我是想死，他一个狠劲用力咬上但丁后颈，双手紧紧搂住对方脖子，像溺水之人寻到唯一浮木。

对方顿了一下，然后猛地抬起大腿掰开臀缝，把鸡巴往屁眼大力推送。龟头撞开紧密的肛门，向上挑刺，如犁地机，凶猛，精准，毫不留情，一次比一次深入，一次比一次残暴。

维吉尔疼得卷起脚趾，但嘴里却喊着不要停不要停，就像窗外的雨，下的更猛。

紧致的括约肌被炮身分开，挤压肉腔，对方开始挺腰发力，往前猛冲，他被干得一摇一晃，再也憋不住大声呻吟，边哭边叫。

最后是怎么结束的他又不知道，但醒来时，自己已被收拾干净躺在囚室。如果不是后庭胀裂，浑身酸痛，他都误以为那是一场来自地狱的幻境。


	2. Chapter 2

中章

“认真一点，我下午还要开会，”但丁不耐烦的朝他屁股扇了一掌，在安静办公室里显得格外响亮。

维吉尔偷偷撇嘴，但也顾不上矜持，他直接将手指弯曲探入小洞，借住液体滋润在内壁快速扩张。指肚沿肛门环使劲儿揉捏，让每一处褶皱都铺平展开，认真得像过去的自己，仅仅是为体面出门，就能提前几小时熨烫大衣。

  
端庄得体，那是他对别人的尊重，也是对自己的尊重。可充满讽刺的是，现在的维吉尔，在阳光下扬着屁股，亲手抠挖大肠末端，为的只是让另一个男人方便享用，这可跟尊重扯不上一点关系。

  
恰恰相反，这是一种失去原则的表现。

  
说起原则，维吉尔有点苦恼，按计划，他应该左手用力分开臀瓣，右手搅动抽插肉腔。但实际操作时，却遗憾的发现，自己那过于紧致的屁股总是不由自主聚拢收缩。

  
真该死，明明瘦的肋骨分明，可臀部脂肪偏偏丝毫不减，而来自身后的视线也愈发热烈。

  
坏了，他必须快点舒张，但丁怕是等不了太久。

  
果然，意料之中的闷哼降至，手腕被人牢牢攥住。

  
“太慢了。”

随后是剥离皮带的抽动声。

他忍不住惊呼，“等一等，马上就好，”说着便想立起半身，阻止对方。

  
可但丁粗野的倾身而上，拧着胳膊，按压脖子，把维吉尔钉在桌面。3根骨节宽大的手指戳入肛门，暴力碾压脆弱肉穴，拇指翻滚研磨，将柔软内壁拉扯在外，突然接触的冷空气使肠道一张一合，敏感得像花唇般吐露淫液。

  
“屁股翘起来，”对方沉着气低声命令，一手扣住小臂，一手扶上腰窝，用湿漉漉不断涌出精液的龟头在肛门附近晃来晃去反复试探。

  
维吉尔强迫自己深呼吸，要冷静，要放松，他知道但丁接下来想干什么，无非是选定一个特殊角度，瞄准方向，猛地用力，整根没入。

  
可那样太疼！

而如何免受痛苦一直是维吉尔考虑问题的优先选项。

于是他默默踮脚抬腰，晃动臀部，随龟头一起轻轻摇摆，以期望跟上对方步伐，引导肉棍缓慢潜入。可但丁却表现得似乎耗掉所有耐心，坚硬鸡巴蠢蠢欲动。维吉尔的屁股立刻意识到危险将至，警铃拉响，肛门环保护性的收缩夹紧，试图把入侵者拒之门外。但对方决心已定，抱着他裸露的臀部，用粗长阴茎捅进湿热的内肠。

  
维吉尔颤抖腰身，手指无意识在桌面乱抓，他需要握个什么来转移注意。

  
疼，还是疼，刺骨撩心般燃烧的疼刺激着肉穴不停挤压，他该死的身体还在顽固不化奋力抵抗。可但丁执着的推进，用蛮力开垦每寸暖巢，头顶传来微微的抽气声，说明对方也不好受。

“放松点，我今天是一定要做完的，所以你最好乖乖配合，否则我就用别的办法让你配合。”

  
这句陡然冒出的威胁把他被吓得够呛，括约肌紧张抽动，仿佛要夹断体内肉柱以示警告。

  
“该死的维吉尔，我说了放松！”

我知道我知道，可你能不能不要突然恐吓，因为我的身体还清楚记得你口中的“配合”是指什么。

但丁折磨犯人的动机既纯粹又肮脏，有时甚至不是为了获得什么有价值的信息，情报只是通往最终目标路上所发现的额外奖励。

  
正如酷刑一词的原意，“这是变态才智所设计造成疼痛的众多方式。”

  
但丁是一个变态，所以他喜欢观赏别人瓦解、崩溃、退化成兽。像摇摇欲坠的破房子，围着地基转一圈，再抽走最后支撑，看裂缝迅速变宽延伸，顷刻间土崩瓦解，高墙变为碎片，木梁化为残渣，正如厄榭府的坍塌，在废墟中化为一片死寂。

  
可但丁把这称之为“艺术”，因此，折磨人的方式也别具特色。

  
他会把所有刑具摆在你面前，耐心、认真、不厌其烦的向你解释各种用法。不管你是大声咒骂、咬唇沉默，还是瑟瑟发抖，他的语气都是那么平常自然，如果只听声音忽略内容，你甚至有种幻觉，自己漫步在古老肃穆的修道院，一位彬彬有礼的年轻修士正向你介绍墙壁上年代久远的玻璃窗花。

  
“维吉尔，睁开你的眼睛，看看这个，这是我最喜欢的玩具，开梨花，是不是一个非常富有想象力的名字？你不愿睁？没关系，我心情好，因为你哪怕闭着眼也十分优雅，所以我允许你的眼皮继续保留在它原有的位置。”

  
话虽如此，但下巴却被人凶狠抬起，粗糙指肚摩挲颈上细肉，指甲轻描淡写刮过喉结，有点痒，忍不住做了个吞咽动作。然后，脑袋一甩被扭向一侧，锁住颌骨的手异常用力。

  
“我可以向你描述一下这个玩具的模样，见过玉兰花吗？这就是朵既可以绽放又可以收缩的玉兰花，”冰凉的金属表面摩擦颧骨，“插入体内，慢慢扩张，越来越大，直到撑破器官，但你知道我最喜欢这个玩具的是哪部分？”

  
不，我不想知道，你皱着眉，竭力寻找能转移压力的任何东西。

  
可绝望的是，但丁嘲弄的笑声以及水管侧漏的滴答声，竟成了这阴冷囚室唯一存在的排解对象。

  
“我最喜欢的是，这个小玩意儿，它能用在任何地方，上面。”

  
凑在耳边的呼吸骤停，你的心也跟着咯噔一声，剩下的答案呼之欲出。

  
“或者下面。”

  
是的，这才是他想说的，下面。

  
可当你做好“下面”受苦的心理准备后，钻心刺痛却忽然到来，来自被手铐固定在扶椅子上的指间。

“啊！”你震惊的睁开眼，发现一根细针就差黑色末端还露在外面，其余部分已完全插入食指与中指相连的嫩肉里。

“你以为我要用开梨花吗？哈哈哈哈哈，不，我怎么会用那么粗鲁的方式对你呢，亲爱的维吉尔，”但丁转过身，又从桌上拿起另一根银针。

“你知道破损瓷器是如何修补的吗？可不是简简单单胶水粘合，这是门独特技巧，只有黄种人才会。那些梳着女人辫子的男人们会用钢针固定裂隙，很奇怪吧，但这么做的目的偏偏是让残缺部分严丝合缝的拼在一起。”

  
他按住你不停抽动的手掌，将银针举在眼前，“你是件精美的瓷器，我要努力保持你的完整性，来吧，不要害羞，告诉我，下一个位置你愿意选在哪里？”

你摇头拒绝，但银针依旧，根根插入。当然，在最后，你受不了痛苦开始胡言乱语时，但丁给出了第二条路，你有什么办法，只能毫不犹豫选择接受。

不要流出那种眼神，你瞧，这就是问题所在，那些没有经历过酷刑的人，总是显而易见的误认为自己可以承受，不过是拔指甲，殴打，烧红铁块烙上皮肤，滚烫开水浇灌肠道，一点皮肉之苦，或许咬牙忍忍就能过去。可仔细想想，平时的你破块皮掉块肉都能痛苦呻吟诅咒上帝，说句不客气的话，当这些冷飕飕冰凉凉的刑具往面前一放，有多少人能扛得住那种折磨，死去活来、皮开肉绽、无法想象的痛苦。

答案显而易见，没有人。

维吉尔咬着手背，忽然产生一股奇特又莫名的解脱，与回忆里的痛苦相比，自己现在所承受的侵犯顿时变得可以忍受。

  
“喜欢吗？维吉尔？”但丁飞快舔了一下他的耳廓，挺起腰，带动肉棒向上顶起，然后又将阴茎撤出一节，喘着粗气再次问道，“喜欢吗？”

  
逻辑上他应该点头，做一个配合的员工，给出上级想要的答案。可那个瞬间，情感占据了理智，他说不出也做不到，脖子卡住不听指挥，嘴巴抿住失去控制。

  
但丁自然有些生气，双手发力握紧蛮腰猛地提胯，把尺寸惊人的鸡巴重重打入。维吉尔仿佛挨了一记猛锤，整个身体都被对方戳出一道裂隙。他张大嘴巴，如饥似渴的吞食氧气，可但丁不给自己休整时间，按着肉瓣大力操干。身下书桌吱吱咛咛晃动起来，充满弹性的屁股正在遭受猛烈撞击，像海浪拍打崖壁，泪水盈满眼睛，他在小声抽泣。

  
这是好事，因为但丁喜欢看自己被干到眼角发红、视线模糊、无助呻吟的惨样，他越是羞愧挣扎、被迫勃起，对方越是动作凶悍、兴奋异常。倒不是维吉尔有什么奇怪的受虐倾向，他必须强调，自己费尽心思的“表演”只有一个目的，让但丁能尽快射精。

  
可但丁什么时候释放，他不确定，自己反而被干得逐渐失神，搏动的龟头像流汗似的吐出液体，随着每一次抽插，蹭上桌面，打湿文件。维吉尔除了自己，竟然开始心疼起但丁的秘书，眼前浮现出金发姑娘蹙着细眉不情不愿走向打字机的画面。

  
“想什么呢？”但丁持续穿刺，用魁梧的男性力量开辟出一条通往胸腔的笔直大道，滚烫种子洒向两侧，让长出的果树标记路的主人。

  
想你，他想恭维对方，可惜力不从心。

此时的维吉尔就像个失去行动力的残疾人，脸颊蹭着木纹，嘴角趟着口水，无法移动，亦无法说话，因为他的身体正经受着难以置信的激烈性爱，好不容易聚起的精神在下一波暴虐的冲击下又被无情粉粹。他只是单纯地躺在那里被侵犯，被惩罚，被鞭打，直到频率越来越快，阴茎越来越硬，屁眼剧烈抽搐，他知道自己快到极限，而对方也似乎察觉。

但丁压上后背，用军服磨蹭着囚衣，一边摇动胯部狠操屁股，一边露出尖牙撕咬脖颈。巨大吸力在光滑皮肤上印出一个个红斑。这不是吻，这是带有侵占性的伤痕。

  
“我永远不会让你从我身边逃走的，所以你最好死了这条心。”

  
正是这句像扣动扳机的手指，让精液如子弹般飞溅而出，染满桌边。与此同时，收紧的后庭压迫鸡巴，使其肿胀悸动，痉挛爆炸，粘稠滚烫的精液灌满肠道，充实内壁。

  
但丁在他身上趴了一会儿，才缓缓说道，“起来，收拾干净。”

  
他懒得动可又不得不动，收拾干净意味着他要再次下跪，把对方湿哒哒的鸡巴吮吸干净。这个过程处理不好，就会造成某个不该兴奋的家伙再次坚硬。他很累，实在没精力再来一遍。

“干嘛黑着个脸一副不高兴的样子？”但丁像只吃饱喝足的狮子满意的舔起嘴角。

  
你当然高兴，受苦受累的可不是你！

但维吉尔是个聪明人，知道什么话适合想，什么话适合说。

“我该回去了。”

比如现在，他需要婉转的提醒对方，时间已到，自己要走。

但丁捧着他的脸，冲下唇狠狠补了一口，又笑了笑用拇指揉搓伤口，“瞧，这下你可装不了了。”

维吉尔垂下眼睛保持沉默，看起来依旧是副顺从听话的神情。

  
我当然可以继续伪装，如果真有稀里糊涂的好事者问起，我就说，这是我走路没注意，一不小心门上磕的。

  
“我知道你在想什么，”可他暗自编排的借口被但丁贸然打断。

对方拉住手腕突然用劲儿，自己踉跄几步被纳入怀中，下巴正好搁在肌肉结实的肩膀上。

有点尴尬，他举足无措僵在那里，双手不自然的聚在身体两侧。

  
我是否该回搂过去？这样他会不会高兴一点？可我为什么要在意他高不高兴，不，我甚至不愿看见他高兴的笑脸。可如果就这么继续僵持，又会不会显得太过虚假引起对方不满？今天的但丁格外奇怪，我不想惹麻烦，我只想尽快离开这里......

注意力的分散导致括约肌放松，股间似乎有粘液流出，他感到自己面颊发热。

就像个玩偶，不，我宁愿自己变成玩偶，这样就不必贴着硌人军装，感受另一颗心脏强劲有力的脉动。

  
“我知道你在想什么，”但丁凑在发梢轻声重复，动作体贴得像情人间温存过后的耳鬓厮磨，可呼出的热浪却如锁链般缓慢下沉，钻入领口包裹心脏，让他胸腔发闷，微微刺痛。

这种不舒服的感觉，也让维吉尔想起他们的第一次见面。

在刑讯室里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想3章结束，可是我太能说废话了，所以就4章吧

谢谢三木君，如果我被称为活体打字机，那三木君就是人形照相机，完美复刻我脑海中的场景，此画是三木君不到一天时间完成的，高效、精准、从未见过效率如此惊人的老师（我就是要喊老师，不服可以发表情包揍我），我跪谢老师赐画

[第二章玻璃片段](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1347777019640102918?s=21)

转章

对方推门而入时，他差点没认出，更正，是根本没认出。

这个身着制服的高大男人目光锐利，快速冷漠的扫视四周，然后冲看守递了个眼色。持枪士兵得到信号，立刻安静离开，并顺手将门锁好。对方掀掉军帽捋了下头皮，短寸整洁的黑发没了约束自由竖起，直挺挺的如熨烫齐截、折痕清晰的黑色长裤。

年轻军官背对自己抽掉皮带，和退下的军帽一起挂在墙上，接着又松松衣领，解开袖口将白色衬衫连同黑色制服，挽至手肘。

“你似乎不认得我了。”

维吉尔被对方的突然开口吓了一跳，这可不能怪他精神紧张，任谁，被抓到这种地方，在意识到即将面临的酷刑时，都免不了如受惊小鸟高度敏感。

“你不回答，那我猜，答案应该是肯定的，”油光锃亮的马靴踩着地上水渍走了过来。

维吉尔盯着那张熟悉又陌生的脸想半天，最后不确定的小声嘀咕，“但丁？”

“太好了，我还以为你害怕到连亲弟弟够不敢认的地步！”

我没有害怕，他想反驳，是这阴冷空气冻得我浑身发颤，而昏暗光线又阻挡视觉形成。当然，最主要的还是眼前但丁的变化太大。曾经飘逸的银发被染成黑色，略带少年气的下巴被打磨出棱角，阳光开朗消失不见，如今，从里到外都浮动着一层阴沉。

他们有10年未见，再见，却是这副场景。

“别紧张，乖一点，我们下周三再见，”但丁最终也没解释具体知道什么，就单纯拍了两下他的腰，示意维吉尔可以离开。

他夹紧屁股，迈着坚定的步伐，努力让自己看上去和正常人一样。因为在出办公室走往囚房的这段路，他将遇到值班站岗的士兵，进进出出的军官，以及打扫卫生的清洁工。其中一些哪怕见过多次，在碰到他后，也依旧会不加掩饰的投来鄙夷目光。

每当这时，维吉尔就安慰自己，我只是做了一个困境之人不得不做的事，我没有什么可羞耻的。相反，真正应该感到羞耻的是你们才对，你们这些麻木不仁、视而不见、残虐成性的伪君子、罪犯和畜生。

这话虽然有点自欺欺人，可维吉尔固执在心中反复强调。正如人们所说，谎言如果重复一千次，就会变成真理。

比如，维吉尔每周三下午在但丁办公室里干的事。

他坚信这是通过某种“服务”换取一定权益，像稍微干净的衣服，稍微轻松的工作以及不被切除脑前叶的保证。

而他所做到就只是跪在办公桌下，用丰满嘴唇上下吮吸但丁充满阳刚的长鸡巴。当然如果对方不忙的话，还会抓着他做个全套，就如今天这样。

有时维吉尔会觉得自己像一件被人使用过的物件，而且是很廉价很低贱的便宜货。但更多时候，他会劝解自己，再忍忍，这种日子早晚会结束。

是的，他有这个信心，为何？

因为被但丁按在桌上肆意凌辱的唯一好处，便是他能看见对方没来得急收起的资料和文报。

“.....库尔斯克.....东线溃败.......最小经济区......”

“........北非失利......墨索里尼........意大利投降.......”

“.......诺曼底.......巴黎失守....西线告急.......”

他走出大楼，伸手遮住突如其来的刺目阳光，正如“敌方”报告中提到的，黎明就在眼前。

维吉尔接到战后清算委员会通知时，正在给小番茄浇水。

“有关战犯托尼·雷德格雷夫，我们有几个问题需要跟您核实，请您于1945年10月16日下午3点到市政厅办公楼A-107室报道。”

他把这张只有一句话的淡黄信纸反复看了几遍，所以，但丁是被抓到了，隔了这么久？

长舒一口，是如释重负的轻松，可还没等维吉尔体验完这难得的喜悦，一股凉意就突然窜上蔓延全身，心头一抽，过去种种如贴画般扑面而来。他攥紧信纸，开始担心他们到底知道多少，以及但丁说了什么。

接待他的是一男一女两个年轻人，对方废话不多，简单介绍后便开始质询。

从自己的身世背景（10岁父母双亡被接入福利院，12岁被收养）谈到何时加入共产党（这里维吉尔纠正了对方用词，准确的说，他没有加入共产党，他只是反战人士，恰好有一些信仰马克思的朋友），进而引出被捕原因（在校印发反战和反纳粹宣传单），并最终拐向正题（他和但丁的关系）。

“我已经解释过了，我和他没有任何关系，”维吉尔有点不耐烦，他不想在这个问题上跟对方纠缠太久，“我不知道他为何选中我作为助理.....”

那个留有山羊胡的棕发男人忽然打断，“你是指每周三下午你去他办公室？你的工作内容具体是什么？”

“整理文件，”维吉尔平静的回答。

这套说辞已在心中预演多次，熟练到如今被问起时能面不改色自然讲出。

“是吗？”男人挑眉，侧头悄悄瞟了一眼旁边的黑发女人，“但是根据我们掌握信息，你的工作与整理文件没有任何关系。”

他有点生气，“既然你们都认为自己知道了事情的真相，那叫我过来干什么？”

黑发女人翻了一页手中的文件，然后抬头，用异色瞳孔认真的盯着自己，“莫里森先生，如果我同事的某些问题引起你的不快，我道歉，但也请你理解我们的难处，我们只是想确认，您是如何离开集中营的，因为在6月18号的解救名单上并没有您的姓名。所以如果不麻烦的话，请您解释一下您是如何逃离的？”

可我觉得麻烦，但你的眼神似乎不许我觉得麻烦，所以我觉不觉得有关系吗？

“在柏林攻破前两周，我被安排外出拾木材，趁守卫不注意逃跑，然后藏在森林旁的一间废弃农舍，最后等来了解放，”他用最简洁的语句概括事情经过。

维吉尔没有撒谎，自己确实是解放前离开，也确实是在没人住的小屋躲避追捕。可如果你非要较真，那唯一与事实不符的就是，他是被但丁带走后又逃走的，而维吉尔躲避的对象也不是宪兵，而是但丁。

故事的过程就是如此曲折，在这之前一个月，整个集中营都笼罩在一股诡异气氛中，军官们很紧张，囚犯们更紧张。军官们紧张是因为大家不约而同感到失败阴霾即将降临，对上级的指示也不再深信不疑，个别自感罪孽深重的开始寻找退路，这里面就包括但丁。

可对囚犯来说，管理者的紧张往往暗示着两种可能，一是可以操控的重大变故，二是无法预料的偶然事件。但无论是哪种可能，如何处理他们这些囚犯就成了大家的讨论重点，很多人曾旁敲侧击问过维吉尔，毕竟这里关押的大多是政治犯，他们与普通集中营不一样，因此很多人对未来还怀揣着美好幻想。

然而但丁却告诉他，自己接到命令，在撤退前清理掉所有可能引起“隐患”的声音。

维吉尔听后明确表示他不想死，忍了这么久，自己不能在曙光到来前就这么稀里糊涂倒下。于是，他再一次接受但丁的提议，躲在对方通勤车的后备箱里，趁管理混乱人员核对困难之际顺利逃走。随后，又在但丁的私人别墅呆了一周，直到对方突然单方面告知要带他离开德国，前往阿根廷避难。

这时维吉尔才恍然大悟，自己不再是囚犯，他自由了。所以，一个自由的维吉尔为何还要听但丁的话？这么一想，他选择逃跑，不过这次逃离的是无形的束缚。

所幸，黑发女人没有继续追问具体逃脱过程，而是直接跨过移向下个问题，即维吉尔入狱后发生的一系列泄密事件。

“根据报告和您在监狱的部分口供，就是这里，莫名缺了很多内容，所以我们需要跟您核实当时的情况，请问您在被捕后是否遭受了酷刑？”

“是的，”他在座位上不安的调整姿势，双脚并拢两腿靠紧像接受检阅的士兵，手指放于膝盖不停搅动，“......然后我就被以叛国罪投入了集中营。”

“嗯嗯这些我们知道，不过有个情况很奇怪，”女人伸出手，棕发男人立刻抽出一份薄薄卷宗递了上来，“在您被捕3天后，您曾经的同伴，或者具体讲，您所在反战组织的其他成员开始陆续消失、被抓，然后，”对方把文件摊开，推过来，“这个人，曾和您一起被关在集中营里，但您活下来了，他却没有......”

维吉尔猛地扣上文件，尖着嗓子厉声喊道，“你这是什么意思？！”

结果恼怒中动作太大，导致里面夹带的照片飞出来，飘飘晃晃落在脚边。里面，红色短发的亚尼斯特一本正经坐得笔直，可对准镜头的嘴却夸张弯起露出白牙。

他还记得那家伙在拍照时说过的话，“嘿，维吉尔，高兴点，我们要干一番大事。”

“我不知道你是什么意思，”他弯腰捡起照片，背朝上规规矩矩摆在桌面，“我也不知道他为何被处决，我认为我在之前的审核中已说得非常明白，我不知道但丁这么做的原因，我也不认为我能理解。如果你们多少接触过他，就不难发现，这个人不正常，”最后一句，他稍微犹豫后决定还是说出来，“你不能指望一个正常人去理解变态的想法。“

“所以，您口中的但丁，”这该死的男人故意把名字重读，而投向自己的目光又锐利得仿佛要戳破表皮，“是一个对您有不正常迷恋的精神变态？”

他身体一僵，咬住腮肉默不作声。

“对不起我这样描述，因为如果不这样猜测，实在无法解释某些事的前后矛盾，”对方继续说道，“您知道我们是在哪里抓到雷德格雷夫的？”

他不知道，也不想知道。

可对面人似乎不打算给自己拒绝的权利，“战后您在柏林郊区疗养院暂住过一段时间，那里过去是福利院，如果记录没有出错的话，也算是您曾经的家。而雷德格雷夫就是在距疗养院不到10公里的地方被民兵发现，以及，”掏出两本蓝皮小册子，“他身上携带的3根金条和两本护照，一本，显而易见是他本人，而另一本。”

维吉尔看着自己面无表情的半身像，依旧沉默。

“莫里森先生，”黑发女人再度开口，声音中含着淡淡怜悯，“我们只是希望了解事情的真相，委员会的目的是调查每一个在战争中有贡献的人，我们不会让英雄无名，但同时，”对方话锋一转，语调骤然强硬，“也不会放过任何一个内奸和叛徒。”

瞬间，房间里安静得只剩呼吸。

他想大叫，他想离开，他想跳起来把桌子掀翻，再扯着对方衣领高声嘶吼这一切都是但丁的错，你们为什么不枪毙他！但他的腿却像浇筑了水泥，与地面相连一动不动，他坐在那里，让感情在寂静中沉淀。

在一段难以忍受的长久沉默后，维吉尔终于找回自我，他深吸一口气低着头缓缓说道，“是的，正如你们猜的那样，但丁，也就是托尼，他威胁我，强奸我.....”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精致利己主义者由两个词组成，其中利己主义者是指一切行为都是以自己为核心的一群人，精致则是说明其手段更高明，一般人难以分辨。普通的利己主义者受利己意识驱动达到自己的目的，其手段一般是较为低劣或者是显而易见的；而精致利己主义者则不同，他们高智商、高情商，达到自己目的的手段更加高明，一般人难以看出来，并且还能将这种手段解释成一种合理的存在。
> 
> 无论是利己主义者，还是精致利己主义者，他们都忽视了人类具有的一个特点：共情能力，即体谅他人他物的能力，就好比你走在公路上，你看见一块石头横在马路上，这时候你就会走过去，把石头搬开，因为你想到如果石头在这里，车辆来来往往可能会造成一定的事故。你这样做的目的是以免其他车辆撞上，如果不这样做，你会感到很难受，这就是共情能力。如果你不这样去做，那么你的内心会感到很难受，于是你通过搬开石头达到一种救赎。无论是利己主义者还是精致利己主义者，他们想到的是只要这块石头没有妨碍我通行或者我没有碰上，那么就与我无关，因为石头并不是我放在这里的。

末

质询过去差不多一个月后，他再次接到委员会通知，两件事，一是有关自己含糊不清的遗留问题已得到澄清，根据但丁的供词，委员会特此向维吉尔表示郑重感谢，感谢他在战争中的杰出贡献（看到这儿，维吉尔忍不住轻哼讥笑，都是官话，他能有什么杰出贡献，不过是在集中营里呆了一年），二是，考虑到维吉尔本人所经历的特殊情况，委员会特别批准他不作为证人出庭受询的请求，下面还附有一行小字，是但丁的受审日期和地点。

维吉尔想都没想，果断决定，不去。

委员会的效率惊人，因为没过多久，他便在报纸上无意瞟到处决犯人的名单。在看见名字的那刻，他微微一顿，好奇但丁的尸体会如何处理，可这个念头又转瞬间被自己轻轻扫走，正如他处理角落沉积的蛛网那样，和缠绕的扫把一起丢掉。

维吉尔觉得这事就算过去了，他的生活又恢复到战前模式，平静，正常，或许有点无聊。过去的他曾非常嫌弃这种无聊，脑子里塞满各种狂野念头，恨不得时时刻刻撸起袖子干点什么。可现在的他，却很享受这种无聊，每天去公园喂喂天鹅，看看蓝天，挺好的。

可有人，就见不得他顺心自在，例如这个不知道从哪儿蹦出的白发老头。河边那么多空闲长椅他不坐，偏要和维吉尔挤在一处，还自作主张的与自己亲热攀谈。

“你知道吗，黑天鹅和白天鹅其实不是一种天鹅，人们总是错误的认为这是一种天鹅两种颜色，其实不是，他们是两类天鹅，生活习性各方面，都不一样。”

维吉尔看着湖里在芦苇丛中独自一个梳理羽毛的黑天鹅，然后又望向远处聚成一团互相嬉戏的白天鹅们，他不太确定对方提起这个话题的动机和目的，于是就像往常一样，用沉默表示。

可自己的冷淡反应好像并未影响老人高涨的热情，对方继续喋喋说道，“人们还说天鹅象征爱情，可只有白天鹅才坚持终身伴侣，黑天鹅在伴侣死后，便迫不及待寻找下一个。”

“瞧，”老人伸出脏兮兮的手套，指向那只弯曲脖颈在距白天鹅群稍远位置游来游去的黑天鹅，“他说不定正琢磨着从旁边抢一只白天鹅作伴。”

这种明显带有恶意和偏见的评价突然让维吉尔略微不悦，他又瞄了一眼那只孤零零的黑天鹅，纯黑大家伙正歪着脑袋一动不动，瞪着另外两只弯曲长颈将头凑在一起拼成桃心的白天鹅。

这画面，搭配初冬凉风，竟让他想起巴赫，落寞无奈。

所以，维吉尔忍不住开口反驳，“如果真如你所讲，黑白天鹅不是同一种，那这只黑天鹅就只能孤身一人，因为他周围就他一个黑天鹅。”

老头双手插兜靠上座椅安静了一会儿，随后突然耸肩大笑起来，像根随风摇摆的空心稻草，没主见的附和道，“说得对啊，黑天鹅只能找黑天鹅，可他的黑天鹅死了，现在就剩他一只黑天鹅了。你说的对，他还能找谁呢？”

这明明是个问句，可看对方眯眼咧嘴的满足表情又似乎不期待自己回答。那正好，因为维吉尔既不想知道，也不想纠结。他撕下面包丢入池塘，黑天鹅倒是反应迅速，飞快划了几下像团浓雾冲至岸边，一嘴叼起可没咬几口就整个吞下，瞧那难受的模样似乎差点噎住。

这一连串的滑稽动作可爱又有点好笑，他低头看了看手中残余的面包块，笑着砸向那只黑色的贪吃鬼，然后起身，拍拍裤子准备走人。

这时，老人又说话了，

“漆黑的森林望不到边

The woods are lovely, dark and deep

最难忘许下的诺言

And I have a promise to keep

长路慢慢难入眠

And miles to go before I sleep”

维吉尔在到家前一直反复思考那首耐人寻味的小诗，可还没等他总结出个123时，抬眼便看到屋外篱笆旁站立的金发女人。

他想绕过去，可对方不肯，用身体堵在门口。

“你来干什么？”他没好气的问。

“我有东西要给你。”

“这是什么？”维吉尔警觉的盯着对方递上的铁盒子。

“这是他的遗物。”

自己的第一反应竟是质疑他是谁，可紧接着，那个被维吉尔故意遗忘的名字又如野草般冒出地面。

“你自己留着吧，我不想要。”

他想推开对方，可固执的女人死活不动。

“我知道你很为难.....”

“既然知道，那就不要让我为难！”

“可我觉得你该看看，”拽着自己的胳膊，强行把铁盒子塞过来，即使维吉尔一脸拒绝。

“你知道如果我举报你藏有纳粹战犯的东西，会面临怎样的处罚吧？”他得意的看对方瞬间脸色煞白，嘴唇发抖。

“你不能，这是，我，”金发女人张着嘴像条脱水的鱼，半天凑不出一句话，表情也是丰富多彩变了又变，愤怒，害怕，怨恨轮番出现，但最后却冷笑着蔑视说道，“你果然是个自私自利的卑鄙小人，我虽然不知道你到底是怎么混过审查的，但你我心理都清楚，你可不是什么战争英雄！”

你看，这就是维吉尔最烦的地方，每个人都是“我觉得、我认为”，单凭主观臆断决定我该怎么做、我该怎么办！可你们有没有站住我的立场、我的角度、考虑过我的感受、我的想法？！说到底谁才是自私自利的那个？是不管不顾把感情强加到别人身上，不许拒绝不容反抗的？还是被迫向现实屈服，在困境中努力挣扎的？

他越想越气，一把夺过盒子恶狠狠的说，“好了，现在，你可以滚了！”

里面原来是一沓书信和一张存单，存单抬头是瑞士银行的不记名支票。

维吉尔想了想，把存单留下，将炉子点燃，掏出信纸，一封一封全部烧掉。

尾

“这些话我可能只有在纸上才写得出来，面对你，我似乎总是缺乏诚实的勇气.....”

“......无论问你什么你都是喜欢，如果我问你是否喜欢我，你或许也会给出肯定答复，可你我都明白，这是虚伪的谎言，用暴力方式获得的答案，往往不是最真实的，但一定是拷问者最想要的......”

“.......即使如此，我也想听你说一声我爱你，如果谎言反复是否会变为事实.......”

“.......我强迫自己每周只见你一次，可是天知道有多少回，我站在窗前看你弯腰在草中挖土，我看着你，幻想我们换一种情景会不会有更好的结果。可是我了解你，如果换一套衣服，你或许根本不在乎我存在与否，正如你在过去十年中表现得那样......”

“.......我离开的原因，可能你不感兴趣，但是我还是想说出来，这大概是最后的坦诚机会。我离开与父母的病故无关，只是福利院的第一次遗精让我悲哀发现，原来我对自己的亲兄弟有种不正常的性欲。我爱你，不是兄弟间也不是亲人间，是一种情人间，我想和你结合的喜欢.....”

他猛地从床上弹起，感到后背有汗沿脊柱慢慢流下，匀了匀气，安静的坐了片刻，这才默默躺下。

我果然是太闲，所以才老梦到烧信时不小心瞭到的只言片语，他不禁想起公园里的黑天鹅，或许我该养只宠物转移一下富裕的精力，不能养狗，太粘人，但我可以养一只猫，一只优雅独立的黑猫，维吉尔闭上眼睛边想边笑，进入梦乡。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：  
> 集中营，二战中德国有一部分集中营关押了政治犯，同性恋，然后对他们继续脑前叶切除手术，其实就是非常残忍的一种，钢针透过眼睛插入脑子，把人变成痴呆  
> 战后委员会：暗示哥所在的是苏军实际控制区（多说一句，如果有机会我要写谍战DV，讲东德西德的故事）  
> 蛋的逃跑：二战结束前很多高级将领逃跑，逃到那些对纳粹很友好的国家，比如说阿根廷，《X战警第一战》里老万追杀的人就躲在阿根廷，然后老万去银行就是瑞士银行，瑞士银行不记名的搞了很多纳粹的钱，到现在很多很多也没人认领（又可以写文《遗失的宝藏》）  
> 如果还有会继续补充


End file.
